


Handyman

by slashscribe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/pseuds/slashscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs try something new: role playing. This fic is written for my kink bingo card. The prompt for this fic is "domestic/tradesman kink." So, included is role-playing, slight dirty talk, maybe a little borderline prostitution, some rough sex, some begging, and tool belt sex. rawr. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handyman

**Author's Note:**

> My kink bingo card can be found [here](http://slashscribe.livejournal.com/19988.html).

Tony is so keyed up with adrenaline and excitement that when the buzzer to his apartment rings at seven on the dot, his entire body jerks into motion and the magazine he's been pretending to peruse falls out of his suddenly-moving hands. He hastily grabs it and throws it onto the coffee table before rushing to the intercom, heart beating fast.  
"Who is it?" His voice is light and shaky and he bites his lip as he presses the 'listen' button.

There is a pause, and the sound of a labored sigh, which only makes him more excited. "Leroy. Your handyman."

"Come on up, third floor," Tony says, voice steady even as the corners of his mouth twitch up towards his ears. He does his best not to outright giggle in glee while he buzzes his visitor up and waits near the door. The knowledge that this positioning will make him appear way too eager doesn't really bother him; he's too excited to care. He thinks of his undercover expertise, of how he can handle himself with ease in even the most precarious, life-threatening situations, and he stands a bit straighter and tries to calm himself by smoothing down his t-shirt and tugging his jeans so that they sit just right on his hips and show the tiniest bit of stomach, just enough that the enticing line of his pubic bone peeks out above his waistband.

Tony can hear footsteps approaching his landing, and he lets his grin last one second longer before he forces it off his face, attempting to school his features into a bored, uninterested expression that would fit this scenario.

When his doorbell rings, Tony waits a moment, shuffling in place a bit to make it sound like he's moving to get to the door rather than waiting eagerly with his hand hovering over the lock, and after a pause he turns the lock and undoes the deadbolt, pulling the door open and only just managing not to grin all over again or drool or let his mouth fall open in shock.

Gibbs - no, _Leroy_ \- is standing in the doorway, tool belt slung low on his hips. He's wearing old, worn-in jeans, the ones Tony begs him to wear any time they're lounging around Gibbs' house and actually wearing clothes, the ones that hug his ass just right and leave little to the imagination. His chest is covered in a thin wife-beater, one Tony had left with him in the hope that he would wear it for this occasion. It hugs the muscles of his chest and exposes his toned arms, and Tony is so busy ogling his body that he misses the subtle shift from uncomfortable and impatient to something _else_ on Gibbs' face at the way Tony is leering at him.

"Leaky faucet?" Gibbs asks, breaking the momentary spell Tony appears to be under. He sounds bored, and Tony's not sure whether that's because he's acting the part of the lackluster handyman, or because he's still really pissed that Tony talked him into this in the first place.

Tony forces his eyes up to Gibbs' face, where Gibbs - _Leroy_ \- is looking at him with one raised eyebrow, and he can feel his cock twitch already and he throws himself into the game. He pushes the door open further and gestures with his head towards the kitchen.

"Kitchen sink," Tony says, letting Leroy walk by and taking a moment to stare at his ass and swallow hard before closing and bolting the door and following behind.

"Wife must get sick of a husband who can't fix anything," Leroy says as he heads towards the sink, which is in fact dripping. He spares a glance over his shoulder at Tony, who's following him with his hands in his pockets.

Tony shrugs. "No wife," he says. "Not sure I want one. I'd rather live alone." He pauses, watching Leroy moving around his kitchen. "Is this gonna be a big job?"

Leroy glances at the sink and shrugs. "No," he says. He pulls open the doors of the cabinet underneath the sink, and Tony leans against the opposite counter and watches, arms crossed over his chest.

Leroy kneels down and starts pulling the cleansers and paper towels out from Tony's cabinet so that he can access the pipe under the sink, setting them all beside him on the floor. Tony watches as Leroy lowers himself onto the ground, lying on his back with half his torso in Tony's cabinet. As Leroy tugs a wrench out of his tool belt and sets to work, strong arms above his head, Tony tries to wrap his head around the fact that this is actually happening. He swallows down his excitement and tries to get himself in character - though his 'character' is really not too far from himself.

"You're good at this," Tony says conversationally.

"It's my job," Leroy says, voice muffled from where he's lying under the sink. "Lots of practice."

"Good thing you have strong arms," Tony says flirtatiously. "Must be tiring to hold them up like that for so long."

Tony's not sure if the sound he hears is a chuckle or some kind of startled cough,but he smiles anyway, watching as Leroy shifts a bit on the floor. There's a clanging metal sound, and then Leroy is grabbing another tool out of his tool belt.

"Do you work out?" Tony asks innocently.

"No," Leroy says, "just get lots of exercise on the job. Manual labor builds muscle; you should try it sometime."

"I've got lots of muscle," Tony protests, shifting to stand a bit straighter even though Leroy can't see him with his head buried under the sink. "In fact," he adds, tone of voice shifting from offended to silky smooth, eyes trained on Leroy's crotch, "I'd be happy to show you."

"That so?" Leroy asks, grunting as he does something to the pipes that Tony can't see.

"Mm," Tony replies. He's silent for a moment, watching Leroy work, heart beating fast. When he'd asked Gibbs to do this, he'd expected him to refuse right away. But Tony's nothing if not a talker, and he'd managed to get Gibbs to agree, so long as Gibbs gets to choose the scenario next time they role-play like this (a prospect so exciting that Tony is distracted by his hormones for a moment).

"Can I get you anything?" Tony asks suddenly, trying to refocus himself before he gives up the game and throws himself at Gibbs right then and there. "Water? Coffee?"

"Don't think your sink is gonna work right now," Leroy points out. "I'm fine, anyway."

"Yes," Tony says, "you are."

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. DiNozzo?" Leroy asks, and he shifts and lowers his arms so that he can peer out at Tony, eyes glinting in the dim shadows of the cabinet.

Tony swallows, taking in Leroy's bare arms and smirk and tight jeans. "You can call me Tony," he says, voice husky. "And maybe when you finish the job, you can find out."

"Then I better get to it, _Tony,_ " Leroy says, and Tony _knows_ the look on his face, the narrowed eyes and the intensity that turns him on like nothing else, except maybe the way Leroy just said his name like it was the hottest thing on earth.

Leroy is working fast, and Tony marvels that he actually _does_ know how to do this. He's incredibly turned on when he sees Leroy wiggle a bit, shifting until he's out of the cabinet, the wife-beater getting caught on the bottom edge and lifting up a bit to expose a well toned stomach. Tony swallows, and when Leroy stands up and bends down to grab his wrench, Tony _knows_ that the ass raised in his direction just a moment too long is for show. He watches fondly as Leroy straightens up, tugging his wife-beater into place and shoving his wrench back in his tool belt. He turns the sink on and the water sputters for a moment, then comes out in a steady stream, and when he turns it off, there's no drip.

"Wow," Tony says, and his impressed inflection isn't faked. "That was quick - you're really good."

Leroy turns and smiles at him, a sideways grin as he lazily leans against the counter. "So they say," he says.

Tony smiles and saunters forward, squeezing in next to Leroy to turn on the water. Leroy doesn't move an inch, even though he's clearly in Tony's way, and Tony can feel the heat of Leroy's body pressed up against his own and it's all he can do not to beg him to ravish him right then and there.

Tony's aware of Leroy's heated gaze on him as he flicks the water off, and when he turns his head to glance over at him, Leroy's blue eyes are _right there_ , so close and so intense that Tony's reminded of the interrogation room, and he feels something inside him quiver in anticipation.

"No more leak," Tony says, voice fainter than he'd intended.

"No," Leroy says, still too close, body just barely touching Tony's. Tony is sure Leroy can tell how turned on he is, but he doesn't care. There's no turning back now, and he's doing his best not to just give up and rip off his clothes. When Leroy shifts, one of the pockets of his tool belt grazing Tony's groin, it's all Tony can do not to moan.

"That's fifty dollars," Leroy says, voice silky.

Tony's eyebrows shoot up. "Fifty?"

"Fifty," Leroy confirms, nothing in his expression wavering.

Tony gives a faint smile and wiggles a bit until he has enough room to pull his wallet out from where he's squeezed in between Leroy and the wall. He opens his wallet and peers in, then looks up at Leroy with a surprised expression.

"I completely forgot to go to the ATM," he says, chewing his lower lip anxiously and widening his eyes a bit. "I only have thirty."

Leroy narrows his eyes and his expression hardens a bit. "Thirty?" he asks. He doesn't sound amused. "I told you fifty when we spoke on the phone."

Tony sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I don't suppose you take credit card," he says, and Leroy merely gives him a stone-faced glare that has his insides reeling. "I could write you a check," he suggests.

Leroy steps closer, so close that their chests are touching and his tool belt is digging into Tony's hips. "Cash only," Leroy says, face so close that Tony can feel his breath against his lips when he speaks. Tony's eyes flicker from Leroy's lips to his eyes and back to his lips again and he can feel his heart pounding and he's not surprised Gibbs is so good at this; he's _Gibbs_ after all, only not now - right now he is Leroy.

"I could pay you another way," Tony says, voice soft. He hesitantly reaches out and puts his hand on Leroy's waist, fingers wiggling until they're just inside Leroy's waistband. "One service for another," Tony continues, shifting his hips until his erection grinds against Leroy's thigh.

Leroy reaches up and tangles his fingers in the short hair at the back of Tony's neck. He pulls him in for a kiss, ruthless and demanding, and Tony is left shocked and gasping for breath when Leroy pulls away.

"Better be damn good," Leroy says.

Tony swallows, bringing both hands around to reach for the buckle of Leroy's tool belt. He tugs it off and is about to cast it aside when Leroy reaches out, grabbing his wrist in a vice-like hold and stopping him.

"Wear it," Leroy says, voice low. He leaves no room for argument.

Tony clumsily settles it around his waist, fumbling with the worn buckle and managing it on the third try. He likes the way it feels, heavy on his hips, and he especially likes the way it presses against his dick. Leroy is looking at him hungrily, and he smiles, bolstered by the confidence he feels wearing Leroy's tool belt. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side, pleased when Leroy's eyes never leave his body.

"On your knees," Leroy commands. Tony is on the floor before he can even really consider what the words mean, and he knows what Leroy wants. He reaches up and unbuttons Leroy's jeans, the denim soft against his fingers, and he carefully unzips them and tugs them down, along with the plaid boxers beneath them, just enough for Leroy's cock, already hard, to be free.

Leroy doesn't say anything, just tangles a hand into Tony's hair and pushes his face into his groin and Tony opens his mouth and sets to work. He wriggles until his torso is close to Leroy's legs and brings one hand up to squeeze Leroy's ass and another to play with his balls. He's not surprised when Gibbs - _Leroy_ \- begins to fuck his mouth, and he goes with it, letting Leroy shove his face forward when he wants to. He lets him use him, lets him grab him roughly by the hair and do what he wants with him.

  
The tool belt weighs heavy on his own cock, pushing the fabric of his jeans roughly against his skin. His every nerve ending is on fire, and he presses closer to Leroy when he hears him grunt and Leroy tugs harder on his hair. Leroy's dick is so far in his mouth he's close to gagging, and the way it feels slamming against his throat is turning him on so much he can feel his hips begin to roll involuntarily, eager for contact with something, even if it's the heavy weight of the hammer in Leroy's tool belt digging into him, but then Leroy pulls his hair and tugs his face off his cock.

Tony looks up at him, mouth wet and cheeks flushed and eyes shining with need.

"Up," Leroy says, hand tugging his hair one last time before leaving his head altogether.

Tony scrambles to stand up, breathing heavily and wiping the spit off his face with the back of his hand. He's sure Leroy's aggressive handling of his head his thrown his normally perfect hair into every direction, but he can't be bothered to care - he's just worried about following Leroy's directions.

"Take off your pants," Leroy says. His voice is husky and Tony is shaking as he reaches under the tool belt to unbutton his jeans. He tugs them off carefully, mindful of his painfully hard cock.

"Such a slut - no underwear?" Leroy asks, reaching down and squeezing Tony's cock.

Tony shakes his head, gasping and only just barely managing not to frantically fuck Leroy's hand where it's grabbing his cock beneath the tool belt.

Leroy lets go, and Tony is aware of the fact that he is naked except for Leroy's - _Gibbs'_ \- tool belt, and he swallows hard, breath coming fast.

"Please," he says, voice raspy and desperate. "Please, please-"

"Please what?" Leroy asks, voice low and rough.

"Fuck me," Tony says. "Do whatever you want to me. _Please_." He feels more needy and on edge than he's felt in a long time, and his cock is already leaking. Leroy looks fucking _hot_ in his wife-beater, and when Leroy reaches out and turns him around so he's leaning against the sink and his ass is exposed, he feels his heart beat even faster in anticipation.

Leroy twists the tool belt so that Tony's ass is completely uncovered, and then steps behind him and reaches around and digs around in one of the pockets. Tony can feel the pocket moving against his thigh and he presses his ass back against Leroy's body, moaning when Leroy roughly pushes him away.

"Not until I say so," Leroy says dangerously, and Tony realizes when he hears the rustle of a condom wrapper that Leroy'd kept one in his tool belt the whole time. He twists to look and see what's going on, and he swallows when he sees Leroy coating his fingers with lube, also from the tool belt's pocket.

"Always prepared," Tony says, voice rough.

"Don't talk," Leroy says, and then he reaches out with his clean hand and turns Tony's head around so he can't see what's going on before twisting two fingers into Tony's ass without any warning.

Tony hears a high-pitched keen and realizes that it's coming from him, and he shifts his ass against Leroy's hand, gasping and panting and leaking against the tool belt as Leroy fucks him with his fingers. When Leroy withdraws his fingers some indeterminable amount of time later, Tony's eyes squeeze closed and he whimpers, but Leroy silences him with a rough smack to the ass. Tony swallows back a moan but can't keep silent when suddenly Leroy's cock is filling his ass, and his breath is coming fast and his hips are moving without any conscious thought as Leroy fucks him, hard and unforgiving.

Leroy reaches around and tweaks his nipple, and Tony gasps, letting his head drop forward. His hands are braced on the far side of the sink and he doesn't dare reach down to touch himself but his dick is _throbbing_ , and Leroy is fucking him hard and fast and every thrust is making his entire body tingle and the counter is digging into his waist and when Leroy's mouth suddenly presses against his neck, hot and open and warm, he moans even louder. He doesn't think he's _ever_ had sex this good, and it's all he can do not to outright scream.

And then Leroy reaches around and grabs hold of his dick, and he can feel a twisting sensation building deep in his stomach and his toes are curling against the floor and he presses his ass against Leroy, urging him further in, so far he can feel his balls and he grunts and he lets out a guttural moan and then he's coming, hard and fast, Leroy's hand warm and secure on his cock and Leroy's grunts loud in his ear and Leroy is coming, too, shuddering against his back, and as soon as Leroy pulls out of him, he feels himself sag against the sink, but then warm hands are holding him up.

He takes a few shuddering breaths, eyes still squeezed closed, and lets Gibbs pull his body flush against him. He knows that Gibbs is Gibbs again; his hands are moving with confidence and warmth, and his touches feel soft and caring. He's touching Tony like a lover, not a quick fuck.

As fun as Leroy was, Tony is so relieved to have his Gibbs back that he leans back against Gibbs' chest and lets Gibbs' arms wrap around his waist and hold him in place. Sex with Leroy was _hot_ , but he missed the feeling of protection that Gibbs provides, and he feels comforted knowing that they are back to themselves. As Tony's breath starts to slow and he comes back into his body, everything begins to catch up with him and he suddenly feels overwhelmed, surprised at how easily they fell into these roles and how intense it had been.

"Okay?" Gibbs asks

Tony turns himself around and buries his face in Gibbs' neck, holding onto him tight even in his boneless stupor. "Jethro," he murmurs, suddenly inexplicably emotional and vulnerable.

He's dimly aware of Gibbs unbuckling the tool belt, and he hears the heavy thunk when Gibbs drops it on the floor but it doesn't really faze him.

"Let's go to bed, Tony," Gibbs says, and his voice is soft and warm.

"Mm," Tony says, but he doesn't move because he feels wrung out and exposed and he can't believe this whole crazy idea of his actually _happened_. He's not really sure how to face Gibbs now, not after _that_.

Gibbs tugs him away with hands that are gentle and caring and not insistent and ruthless like Leroy's. He cups Tony's face and looks at him, and his eyes are blue and compassionate.

"Tony," he murmurs, and Tony sees the vulnerability on Gibbs' face, too, and he feels a smile form.

"Yeah," he says.

"That was a good idea," Gibbs praises, and Tony laughs despite himself.

"Damn right it was," he says, and Gibbs rolls his eyes and smacks the back of his head gently.

"Let's go to bed," Gibbs says again, and just like that the awkwardness has passed, and Tony lets Gibbs tug him along to the bedroom. His eyes linger on Gibbs' bare ass, and he grins.

"Hey, by the way," he begins, feeling light and floaty and full of Gibbs. He wants nothing more than to curl up with him in bed, feeling their bodies pressed close together as Tony and Jethro, just them, exposed and free and comfortable, but he has to say this first.

Gibbs is looking at him expectantly, body still in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Thanks for fixing my sink," Tony says, and Gibbs laughs and smacks him on the back of the head again before pushing him into the room and down onto the bed, and Tony shifts until they wrap themselves around each other, bodies entwining comfortably as they always do.

Content to be curled up with Gibbs, Tony feels himself drifting towards sleep, but Gibbs' words jerk him awake.

"Just wait until it's my turn," he murmurs, and Tony feels an excited shiver run down his spine. Suddenly he's a bit more awake.

"Can't wait," he replies, rubbing his calf along Gibbs'. "What are we gonna do?"

Gibbs grins and presses a kiss against Tony's shoulder blade. "You'll see," he says, and Tony's stomach twists in anticipation, mind reeling through possibilities, eager to know what Gibbs' kink will be.

Tony thinks that Gibbs was wrong earlier; this role-playing game wasn't a good idea. It was a _great_ idea, and Tony is eager for more. But as he falls asleep, Gibbs' body heavy against his own, he can't help but think that the best part of the whole night was coming back to _Gibbs_ at the end, _his_ Gibbs, and he smiles. Role-playing was fun, but he won't trade the real Gibbs for anything.


End file.
